Hades Retreat
by BloodyRoseScribe2
Summary: Hades, god of the Underworld is tired. Of all the DEAD PEOPLE! What is he going to do? And what will it do to our planet?
1. Enough is enough

**Underworld**_**:**_ _yesterday_

"Enough!" Hades god of the underworld yelled.

Hundreds of spirits just stepped off of Charon's boat. Hades was tired of this, dead people, were everywhere. And he never got any peace.

He had been tricked into this situation by his brothers eons ago, and it had finally made sense. He didn't have to deal with it.

Hades walked up to Charon, who was about to push off across the River Styx to pick up some more dead. Hades whispered in his ear, Charon listened carefully and when Hades finished, he looked up to the god, bewildered. " B-But my Lord..." Charon started, Hades raised a hand to silence him. "My decision is final." He snarled happily. Charon trembled and bowed respectfully.

"Yes, sir." And Charon was gone, to deliver Hades message to his daughter Celeste, who was Death.

_**Earth: **__today_

The world had fallen into chaos.

In Afghanistan (the war) people were being shot and sliced, but they wouldn't die. They bled, but they didn't die. They screamed, but were never silenced.

In the United States a man was mugged and stabbed, but lives, screaming in a dark alley.

In Africa, children starve and lay down to die, but they don't die. They continue to live with a familiar pain in their empty stomaches.

In Australia, a woman is bitten but a poisionous snake while doing laundry. But she doesn't die, instead lays, writhing in pain until she is taken to the hospital.

Death had abandoned earth, leaving the weak, hungry and injure to breath in the fumes and absent Death.

Over the next week, the shocking news of Death abandonment reaches the whole world, leaving them hungry for Death, for an end to their pain.

Earth begins to look like it's populated by zombies not humans.

Animals attack humans, knowing that they can't die. The whole world is falling to ruin. Whole families fall to their knees and pray to Hades for Death to take them and their loved ones.


	2. New Plan

Hades sat on his throne, blissfully eating grapes and ignoring the prayers that echoed in the room.

Celeste, goddess of Death floated into the throne room. "Father.." she whispered.

As Death she had to be quiet, so her voice is barely s whisper. The pleas of families made it hard for Hades to hear her, but he did and turned to her, his black eyes gleaming in amusement. "Yes, Daughter?" he sighed, his patience hadn't improved at all over the past few days.

Though the Underworld wasn't getting any more souls, the prayers and pleas of families grew every moment and never left him, he hadn't slept well for the longest time. Celeste smiled kindly, "Father… I need something to do… I wonder around the Underworld aimlessly, with nothing to do and the souls have been touching me.!"

Everyone who touched Celeste died instantly. Gods, if they were to touch her they would be sent to the Underworld, until they could eventually gain the strength to return to Earth or Olympus.

Celeste fought to find a way to make this curse an optional thing, so she could touch someone without killing them and or sending them to the Underworld she sighed and breathed deep. "I want to go back to Earth." She said finally, Hades head snapped up, completely focused on his daughter.

Celeste almost winced, as a daughter should when her father stares at her intensely, for fear of being beaten. But Fear had left Celeste centuries ago and she didn't see it coming back anytime soon.

Hades took 3 steps and stood infront of his daughter. A small 5 inches stood between Celeste and her father. A panic filled her suddenly, 'He could trap himself…just by touching me.' She stepped back suddenly, her head bowed in respect. "Please… " she whispered, quieter than usual, she just wanted out of this depressing place and she felt bad for her father for having to deal with all the gloom and doom.

But the mortals shouldn't have to pay for it. After what seemed like forever, Hades nodded and sat in his throne again. He waved Celeste away, who was almost jumping with joy. "Go then, free the broken and wounded." He said, and with that Celeste was gone.

The echoeing pleas and cries for mercy gradually ceased until Hades could hear his own heartbeat.

He hadn't completely abandoned his fight for freedom.

He'd let death go to the mortals, but that didn't mean they had to cross into the Underworld. Hades smirked and called Charon to him.


	3. Love, Cold and Anger

_This chapter is dedicated to __**GoddessHermony ;)**_

Charon shook his head rapidly. "I cannot do that to Ms Celeste..." He started, "If she finds out she'll get mad at me." Colour raised in his deathly pale cheeks.

He liked Ms. Celeste alot and the idea of betraying her trust scared him.

Hades black eyes were dancing with dark fire. "You will do what I tell you or I'll throw you in Tartarus with my father."

He hissed, Charon winced. "But to deny the souls enterance to the Underworld... that's cruel isn't it?" He shook timidly, Hades paused for a moment, rubbing his chin.

"That may be so, but my brother has to realize... I want to be free of this hellhole he has locked me in." Hades whispered thoughtfully.

_**THE NEXT DAY **_

Thousands of souls stood on the other side of the River Styx. Charon sat on the other side listening to them call his name. Begging him to pick them up.

He winced at the thought and touched the river water. His hand instantly froze and the ice crawled up his hand and stopped at his wrist. Charon brushed the ice off. The souls would eventually try to cross by theirselves and they'd sink to the bottom of the deadly cold river. _' The river of hate..'_ Charon thought, _'such a fitting name for Styx.'_ he sneered as the wailing continued.

He thought of Ms. Celeste to distract himself.

Her brown hair, rippling waves that flowed down her back.

Her gray eyes, that were more intense than Athena's she was the goddess of warcraft, knowledge and homemaking. And she could kill people with her glares.

Celestes knee length toga, laced with silver accessories. (Like a belt, arm band and small tiara.)

He sighed in satisfaction, the wails of the souls were inaudible and he had forgotten.

Charon, who was now in a wonderful mood, walked away from the river and began playing with Cerebus. Hades 30ft tall, 3-headed dog. And almost got swallowed in the process.

_**ON OLYMPUS**_

Zeus was awakened to wailing and crying, from galaxies away. Hera shifted in her sleep, but didn't wake.

Zeus paused, thinking he was mistaken when it came again. Wailing in pain, abandonment, crying for freedom, for release.

Zeus sighed and got out of bed, now he was mad. He didn't like to be woken up.


	4. On Strike'

Celeste zoomed around Earth, touching people, freeing them from what her father had done to them. Suddenly there was thunder and lightning, startling her. A storm of lighning and thunder seemed to cover all of Earth and Celeste rolled her eyes.

Her uncle Zeus was probably mad about something again, last time Aunt Hera had disappeared with his lighnting bolt, as a punishment for sleeping with all those mortal women.

But Celeste doubted that Hera would do that again, Zeus had locked her in her room for a month, without food or company.

Celeste quickly finished her rounds and sat on a beach in the Bahamas. It should've been warm and sunny today, but Zeus didn't care about anything or anyone but himself.

Celeste got bored quickly and hurried home, only to run into a traffic jam of souls outside of the Underworld. Zeus parted the clouds until he saw the source of the wailing. The Underworld reeked of pain and despair, more than usual.

Zeus popped into the Underworld, and into Hades throne room. "What the Pandora is going on here?" He bellowed, the room shook shaking dust from the ceiling.

Hades barely blinked as he popped another grape into his mouth lazily "Ah brother, you've finally arrived." Hades looked up to Zeus, a bored expression on his face.

Zeus glared at him questioningly. Hades smiled slyly. "I am.. what is it... Ah yes 'on strike' as the mortals put it." He sneered, Zeus raised his eyebrows, "Are you now?" he growled.

"Father!" Celeste floated into the throne room angrily. "Hello Uncle." She said absently and turned to her father. "What have you done!" She demanded, Zeus paralleled her glare at Hades.

Hades sighed, "I am simply not letting any more souls into the Underworld." Celeste gawked at her father.

"That's almost as cruel as taking me away from the mortals!" She cried, Zeus turned to her. "What did he do?"

Celeste turned her glare on her uncle. "This all happened on your watch!" She snarled and stomped away.

Zeus turned to Hades and glared, hatred burning in their eyes.


	5. A Change of Heart

Celeste burst into tears as she exited the Underworld castle. _"How could he? He lied to me."_ She sniffled as she approached the river. Celeste blinked, not caring which of the 5 underworld rivers this was and fell into a heap on the river bed. Tears came freely because she was alone. Or so she thought.

Charon watched Celeste crumple to the ground and almost stepped out of his hiding place. But then he stopped himself, she wouldn't want to be comforted by him.

Zeus and Hades were roaring at one another viciously. "You are the God of the Underworld,… Of the Dead! You're supposed to control the dead, not leave them across the River Styx!" Zeus yelled, crumbles of rock splatter onto the cold, cement floor.

"If you recall, you forced me into this position!" Hades glared at his brother, who had always thought himself superior to his brothers. "Well!...I-" Zeus stammered, not knowing what to say. Hades stared at him angrily, expecting and answer or a response.

"I couldn't…. I.. *sigh* I'm sorry." Hades looked away from his brother. All his anger and frustration had run out, leaving him feeling empty and ashamed. Zeus looked at a wall sadly and was going to say something when his brother interrupted him.

"Just get out." He whispered, it was so quiet that his words barely echoed in the grand, hollow room. Zeus paused and thought for a moment. "I owe you one." He said and disappeared.

Hades shuddered and looked out the doorway. After a moment of thought he walked out of the room and onto the balconey. "Charon!" He yelled, all the occupants of the Underworld heard him. Charon was there beside him almost immediately. "Yes m'lord?" He asked, his head bowed. "Prepare the boat." Was all Hades said.

A little while later Charon rowed Hades across the River Styx and the large group of souls stepped back in awe of the god. Hades apologized sincerely for the wait and began to help the souls get into the boat and Charon rowed the boat back and forth between shores for what seemed like a century.

When Hades was the only one on the opposite shore, Charon climbed out of the boat and stood next to him. Hades was staring into the world, which was bright with the smells and colours of spring. "Are you alright, m'lord?" Charon asked humbily. Hades turned back to the boat, his smile still fresh. Charon looked out into the world, wondering what had made his lord so happy. He didn't see it and quickly turned back to the boat to take Hades home

What Charon didn't see was a young maiden picking flowers and dancing with the nymphs.


	6. God's desire, Goddess' beauty

Months past and the Underworld was returned to its former gloom. Souls entered, were judged and either put in the Elysian Fields or in Tartarus. Though one thing was different. Hades was happier than usual though, he hugged Charon and openly displayed affection for Celeste, giving her gifts etc. He would disappear for hours at a time and his eyes,… they had a gleam, like a yearning. Or a need.

Celeste and Charon shared their confusion about the god of the Underworld. He looked better, healthier. He was still pale, but his eyes weren't sunk in and he wasn't only skin and bone.

Zeus was uneasy on Olympus. He didn't like owing Hades anything, he had no idea when Hades would collect on the boon, or what it would cost him. His wife, Hera tried to comfort him, but even her rare love and tenderness couldn't distract Zeus from the boon he owed Hades.

Charon remained shy and reserved about his love for Celeste He watched her in secret, trying to work up the courage to talk to her, to touch her.

But then one day, a single day, changed the lives of everyone, mortal, deity. In the Underworld or above it.

A young woman with flowing brown hair, was picking flowers and placing them in her hair. It seemed she had more flowers than hair. She laughed and danced, the trees and flowers seemed to danced with her. This young woman was happy. Presently she was free from her mothers watchful and criticizing eyes. She pushed the thought of her mother away and continued to twirl happily. But suddenly the Earth began to rumble and the flowers and Tree Spirits hid in fear. The woman stopped spinning, not knowing whether to be afraid or angry. A cracking sound invaded her ears, she turned around and the Earth cracked open before her eyes. Black horses arose from the crack followed by a black chariot carrying a man. A tall pale man with black hair and piercing blue eyes that sent shivers down her spine, but she didn't seem to mind. She unconsciously stepped forward and he pulled her into her arms "My Persephone." whispered Hades as they sunk into the earth.

A cry echoed through the wind and the trees. Demeter marched into Zeus' throne room "My daughter, OUR daughter is gone." She yelled, her emotions were beyond words or explaination. Zeus forced an eye roll off his face, his sister had a thing for exaggerating a little.. ok A LOT. "Demeter," He began, "She is probably fine, just tired of being controlled." Zeus said simply. Demeter was very possessive when it came to their daughter, she had sworn no god would ever have her. Persephone was never out of Demeter's sight. Zeus knew that Persephone hated it and he wanted to do something to help her, but just couldn't face Demeter's rage, but now he had grown weary of it. Before Demeter could complain, Zeus held up his hand. "We will find her So go look instead of whining like a mule." Demeter glared at her brother and disappeared. Zeus sighed and closed his eyes. He had a bad feeling about where Persephone was and Demeter wouldn't like it at all.

It was very late into the night by the time the Gods called it a night. Demeter remained searching until the sun rose. When she finally fell asleep against a tree, the earth froze over because of her contempt, anger and sadness.


	7. The Final Chapter

"She's my daughter! You can't just talk anyone you want to wed. I will not have this. I will not have Persephone marrying a god." Demeter screamed shrilly. "You will grant me this boon, brother! You owe me!" Hades roared, and the Olympus council flinched uneasily. This was a tiring fight.

Zeus and the other 11 gods and goddess' of Mount Olympus sat in the throne room to debt what was to happen to Persephone. Demeter demanded her daughter be returned to her, and Hades plainly refused, he spoke of making Persephone his wife.

She had eaten half of a pomegranate in the Underworld, so she would have to stay in the Underworld, at least for part of the year.

The debt was already in its 5th hour of arguing and Zeus was concerned and tired. Persephone sat in her throne quietly, observing the mass arguing and yelling around her, but made no motion of giving her opinion.

"Enough!" Zeus finally boomed, silencing the whole court. You could have hear a bird flying by. "Seeing as my daughter ate only half of the pomegranate, and not the whole thing, she will remain in the Underworld with Hades, for 6 months of the 12 in a year. And the rest of the year, she will come back to Earth with her mother."

Demeter was about to say something, probably argue with this request, when Zeus held up his hand, which was glowing. "No more from you, Demeter. That is the offer." He said, his full attention on her. " Take. It. Or. Leave. It." He said slowly and clearly.

The room was once again silent as the court thought of the offer, it was pretty fair, Persephone had eaten the fruit after all, a moment later a voice called. "I accept!" Hades had broken the silence, he wasn't very happy with this choice, but at least it wasn't shorter.

Demeters jaw dropped in shock and Zeus turned to her expectantly. She thought to herself quietly, if she turned this offer down, Persephone might have to go to the Underworld forever, and Demeter couldn't have that. "I .. consent.." She whispered with a nod to Zeus.

Hades grinned, took Persephone's hand and disappeared into the Underworld.

Celeste paced around her room. She knew of her fathers wish for the goddess of spring, but it made Celeste sad somehow. Like she wasn't enough for her father, like he needed more to make him happy.

Charon rowed the couple across the River Styx, black roses lined his boat in celebration of his masters marriage to the goddess of springtime and flowers.

Persephone remained silent, and unsure of whether or not she was happy with the arrangement that had been made.

Authors Note: Hey everyone, thank you for your patience with my updating, it's a little difficult right now, but just know I never forget a story

Anyways, I'm going to end this part of the story here. The sequel for 'Hades Retreat' will be called "Consequences are Divine" and I will be adding and updating it as soon as I possibly can. So thank you once again, and I hope you liked my story


End file.
